Never Dying Meet
by Blue-Eyed-Wall
Summary: After New Moon when Edward left, Bella had moved to Cardiff, Wales. She became a member of Torchwood, and fell in love with Jack Harkness, and he her. Now,some strange things happen in a wood near by, and the Cullen's and Bella meet in a very strange way.
1. Wood Line Run

Bella was searching through her papers, trying to find a certain file, but the bloody thing wasn't there! Groaning, Bella threw a pen to the other side of the room, and it broke when it slammed into the wall. Growling under her breath, Bella slammed her hand down onto the desk, her jaw clenching. She just didn't have any patience for this goddamn shit today!

"Izzy," someone whispered in Bella's ear, wrapping their arms around her waist. Bella smiled, turning her head slightly to kiss the person full on their lips. Breaking apart, Bella whispered their name.

"Jack," she then turned her body around to wrap her arms around his neck to pull him down for a long and passionate kiss. Smiling into the kiss, Jack bent Bella low down and started nibbling on her earlobe. Bella moaned and arched into Jack.

"Stop, Jack. What if someone comes in?" Bella asked, whispering so low that Jack had to listen to closely to hear her. Smiling, Jack lifted Bella back to her feet, his arms still around her waist. Just then Ianto and Gwen entered the room, looking down on the floor. Jack frowned slightly, cocking his head to the left.

"What is it?" Jack asked calmly, breath still slightly haggard, but still calm enough for the other two to not to notice.

"There's something in the woods nearby. The animal population of mountain lions and bears has dropped rapidly. We don't know what it is, but we have to take precautions, sir." Gwen told Jack and Bella, walking out of the room swiftly afterwards and followed closely by Ianto. Those two were inseparable since Ianto went straight, they fit together perfectly. Jack looked at Bella, eyebrows raised.

"Fine, I'll be bait. _Again_," Bella sighed, kissing Jack one more time before walking out of the room to the Hub.

. . .

Bella stood in the Woods, waiting for the . . . _thing_ to try and attack her. Sighing, Bella shifted her weight to her left leg and put her hands on her waist.

"You know, guys, the thing might not even attack me. For all we know it could be only an animal eater! It could even have a fetish for animals!" Bella exclaimed, sighing again. Jack rolled his eyes, moving his arms and training hid gun to each and every bush and tree. A snarl erupted from a bush, and Bella spun around to it.

"Come on, come here," Bella murmured slightly before her eyes widened.

"Shit," was all she could mutter before she ran for her life. She was faster than she use to be, but she couldn't out run _this_. Bella was screaming in her head, _it is Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Alice! They were hunting, caught my scent, crap!_ Screaming out loud, Bella swung up a branch, bringing her self higher and higher into the tree. _Snap_, a branch broke and she plummeted to the ground which was forty feet down. Landing on the ground with a loud thud, her ribs broke, puncturing her lungs.


	2. Yeah, I Lived Cool, Huh?

She started coughing up blood, trying to gasp for air which wouldn't come. Darkness over took her, and the four vampires came to their senses.

"No, Bella, no, please!" Edward cried out, kneeling over Bella. The other three vampires were distraught, dry-sobbing and staring at Bella. She was different; hair cut to just below her shoulders, dyed black, darker brown eyes, more defiant even when dead, her body more curvaceous. Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie were there shortly afterwards. Carlisle began CPR, but nothing happened.

"Hey, give her some space!" Someone called out to them; Jack Harkness. They fell away, staring at Bella. Carlisle still tried CPR, but Jack pulled him away.

"Let me try!" Carlisle called out, shouting. Jack shook his head.

"No, it is okay, honest. Just watch," Jack told him, and the rest, so they did. Within a few minutes, Bella's wounds were healed, and she bolted upright, gasping for air.

"Fuckin' hell, I ain' ever getting used to dying and comin' back!" Bella exclaimed, holding her chest tightly. Jack leapt forward, kissing Bella happily.

**Short I know, but it is 2:00am in the morning! What do you expect? Leave reviews, it equals a chocolate covered Jack Harkness . . . or anyone you want. I just wanted a story that had Jack and Bella together for one, there never is!**


	3. Lie, Lie, Run, Run

Biting her lip, Bella quickly looked up at the Cullen's. She was still on the woods floor, and she knew if she got up, a fire of questions would ensue. She wasn't ready for that just yet, she needed time . . . and space. But she couldn't get that when Alice looked like she was ready to explode with all her unanswered questions e.g. how are you alive? How did you do that? Why are you here? You're meant to be dead, so why aren't you? What has happened to you? Why is it that your clothes so . . . _black_ and . . . _horrific_?

Sighing, Bella realised that this couldn't wait forever. So, she got up. Perfectly fine, other than a little head rush, a normal reaction, but nothing else. Bella made sure that she didn't show any emotions, nor give them off to Jasper. She couldn't tell the truth on why she was here, or the others, so she needed to lie; something she gained skill in since Edward left and she joined Torchwood. Alice jumped in first.

"How are you alive?!" She practically screeched, grabbing Bella's arms and shaking her slightly.

"I was never dead." Bella replied flatly, ignoring Ianto's snigger. Alice narrowed her eyes.

"Yes you were. Your heart stopped beating, Bells." Alice argued quietly, Bella sighed.

"No, it didn't stop. You thought it did, but it didn't. I wasn't dead, nor am I now. Also, it's Bella, not _Bells_." Bella replied, once again, flatly. Alice looked down. Walking away from Alice, Bella began to feel a slight flicker of emotion when Alice looked away from her eyes. Luckily Jack intervened, realising that Bella's wall was about to crumble.

"Sorry, but we have to get going. Camping gone wrong, you see. Separated, funny, ain' it? Oh well, might see each other again. Toodles, people." Jack said rather _gaily_ and then dragged Bella off, chuckling slightly. The Cullen's stood there, shocked.

. . .

Smiling slightly, Bella walked into Jack's office like she owned the place, then sat on Jack's desk, right in front of where he was sitting on his chair.

"Hey! Jacky Boy, what'cha doin'?" Bella asked Jack, smiling widely like a little girl whose crush just looked at her. Jack massaged Bella's thighs, staring intently into Bella's eyes, breathing deeply. Bella raised her eyebrows, Jack smiled mischievously.

"I'm thinking of you, like always. I'm thinking of _doing_ you right here, right now, Izzy." Jack whispered, eyes getting darker, Bella just tutted him.

"Jack, we can't. Not here. No matter how much I want to, we can't. Just . . . wait, please?" Bella asked, throwing in her adorable face for good measure. Jack pouted slightly and looked down.

"I could wear the Christmas costume you got me for last Christmas," Bella said cheerily, and Jack smiled widely, standing up to kiss Bella. Gasping when Jack grabbed her waist and thrusted onto her, Bella groaned, throwing her head back, panting fo rair.

"Fuck," Bella muttered, her muscles tensing as Jack kissed down her throat onto her collar bone.


	4. Gone Missing?

Humming under her breath, Bella wrote her report on the _failed_ adventure to the woods. Frowning slightly, Bella leant back in her chair, thinking.

_I'm gonna have to tell them Cullen's sooner or later. They'll find me, they's vampires after all! They can get my scent; an' probably track me down while they's at it. Blimmin' 'eck, why's Ianto takin' so long to get me coffee? Never mind that, B! I 'ave to tell 'em tha' I ain' normal any more! I'm like Jack, I ain' mor'al an' all tha' jazz shit. I ain' gonna get old, or die . . . well, I can die, but I come back! Tha' ain' natural!_ Twisting her head round to the side, staring at her office door, willing Ianto to pop in, sighing and moaning.

"Come on, Ianto! I ain' slep' in four days, you'se takin' the piss outta me!" Bella muttered, sighing again, and then yawning. A gag was stuffed in her mouth, and a blindfold round her eyes. A cloth was stuffed onto her nose, and drowsiness over took her. Groaning one last time, Bella got lost in the darkness.

. . .

Bella's eyes flickered open and she groaned. Her head span and the room was way too bright for her liking.

"Fuckin' migraines! Bloody taken by some loony and my damn 'ead decides ta play sill buggars with me. Typical," Bella muttered to herself, moaning one more time before fully opening her eyes. She didn't recognise the place at all, nor the person that stood on the other side of the room.

"Hello, Isabella Marie Swan," the person said, and Bella gasped, "yes, I know your name. I know _all_ about you, Isabella –" Bella cut the person off.

"It is _Bella_!" She shouted at them, immediately regretting it, her head pounding.

"What'cha fuckin' put in tha' shit?" Bella groaned to the man and he smirked.

"Never mind _that_. I just want you . . . for the moment, that is." That caught Bella's attention and her head snapped up, the room whirling around her, but she ignored it.

"This is me an' you, man. No one else, you fucker! You 'ear me?!" Bella screamed, thinking of what he could do if he got Gwyneth, Owen, Ianto . . . or _Jack_. No, she mustn't think of that!

"I hear you perfectly well, Isabella –" Bella cut him off again.

"_Bella!_ It is Bella you fuckin' twat! Or are you officially the dumbest person in the fuckin' world? Bet'cha are, dick, that's why ya doin' this, ain' it? Tryin' ta prove ya self _smart_!" Bella yelled at him, losing her small patience with this thing. The man's eyes narrowed and he stormed up to her, punching her square in the face. Bella gasped, her vision going blank at the impact.

"Shut up! Just shut up, bitch!" This man screamed at Bella, her vision coloured by black dots. _Fuck, that hurt. Note to self: do not piss him off anymore!_ Bella thought to herself, still regaining strength after that punch.

. . .

Jack sat at his desk, unaware that Bella had gone missing. Ianto had forgotten about getting Bella's coffee, he had bumped into Gwen.

"Hi, Gwen . . . um, how are you?" Ianto asked her, Gwen chewed on her bottom lip, thinking if she should tell him or show him. Ianto frowned, leaning in closer to her. Gwen looked up at Ianto, and then kissed him, hard. Ianto reacted quickly, holding her to him, kissing her deeply. Breaking apart, bodies still in contact, Ianto and Gwen breathed raggedly.

"Wow . . . I, uh, God, Gwen . . ." Ianto murmured into Gwen's ear, causing her to shudder lightly. Gwen nodded and kissed Ianto again, more passionate and feverish now that she knew how Ianto felt about her. Pushing Gwen to the wall, Ianto lifted her slightly so that she could wrap her legs around his waist, and Ianto's hands explored Gwen's body as his tongue explored Gwen's mouth.

"Em, sorry for disturbin' you two . . ." Jack said quickly, eyes widening momentarily. Ianto looked at Jack, eyes wide, panicking. Gwen squealed and blushed a deep crimson, but neither Ianto nor Gwen went to move away from one another. Gwen still wrapped around Ianto, Ianto still halfway kissing Gwen. Jack cleared his throat, raising his eyebrows.

"Are ya goin' to . . . le' go of one another any time soon?" Jack asked quietly, still in shock. He knew that they were meant for one another . . . but seeing them doing _that_ . . . Jack shudder slightly. Then Toshiko came in.

"Christ! Sorry, sorry, I, uh, I'm gonna go." Toshiko stuttered, scared at the scene unfolding in front of her. Toshiko quickly back tracked and walked away briskly muttering under her breath how crazy people were becoming in Torchwood.

"Have you seen Izzy? She isn't in her office; I thought that one of you might know where she is." Jack asked politely, not stating the fact that they were still . . . _together_. Ianto's eyes widened.

"Crap! I was supposed to get Bells some coffee but then I . . . I, uh, um, I bumped into Gwen . . . and I, uh, huh . . . yeah . . ." Ianto replied, losing confidence as he talked on. _Shit_, Ianto thought.


End file.
